Whats Good For You
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: Nagamasa gives Oichi a final gift before his death. All that's left is for Mogoichi to deliver it.


**_After an extended break from writing I'm back and ready to work once agian. This is my first fic in almost 3 months and Im glad to say its my first ever one-shot as well. I hope you enjoy it. It's good to be back._**

Whats Good For You

The siege of Odani Castle had just finished. In the end, Mitsuhide managed to convince Nagamasa to surrender rather then die. Alone in her tent, Lady Oichi, the wife of Nagamasa pondered her thoughts at this turn of events. _'Perhaps our happiness dose have a chance after all. Maybe my brother shall forgive him for his betrayal.'_ Of course Oichi didn't have to think hard to know that was impossible. In fact all she had to do was look behind her and see the burning remains of Nagamasa's castle to know that was impossible. _'No…….I…..I have to take him and run! I have to run away with him before he gose to see my brother! If I don't then he will be….'_

A battle drum sounded outside of her tent. She knew what it meant, the prisoner Azai Nagamasa was about to meet with Nobunaga. "NO! I have to act quickly!" She said quickly acing for the exit of her tent. As she ran out she was instantly stopped by the last person she had ever wanted to see at this moment Mogoichi Saika.

"Whoa whoa! Sorry but I got orders from Hideyoshi not to let you pass till the meeting is over." Oichi cursed under her breath. _'My brother knew exactly what I would try! That means he truly dose intend to kill him!'_ Her eye became stern as she tried to make her way passed him. "I don't care what your orders are! I have to go!" She said as she walked by him. But something she heard made her stop dead in her tracks. The only sound she could possibly fear at this moment. His gun clicking as it readied to fire. "I'm sorry……but I can't allow you to go. Its for your own good."

Oichi quickly turned to face him even with his gun's barrel staring her in her face. "MY OWN GOOD!? HOW WOULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW WHAT'S FOR MY OWN GOOD!? DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SPEAK OF WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME OR NOT! I HAVE CHOSEN MY PATH! AND WHEATER ITS GOOD FOR ME OR NOT IS MY OWN CHOICE!" She yelled as tears came from her eyes.

Mogoichi looked away and quickly ran forward ramming the butt of his gun into her gut. Oichi cried out in surprise and slowly fell to her knees before she lost consciousness. Mogoichi sighed as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to her tent. After placing her in her bed and leaving her tent, Nagamasa along with Mitsuhide approached him.

"Mogoichi……did you do as I asked?" Nagamasa asked looking away from Oichi's tent. Mogoichi slowly nodded. "She was going to go save you. I had to knock her out." Nagamasa nodded. "Thank you……you just saved her life. I would not want her to risk her life to save my life." Mogoichi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well…….you can say your goodbye but after that….." Nagamasa nodded. "I know."

Slowly Nagamasa entered Oichi's tent. He sat at her bed side and gently brushed his hand against her face. "I'm sorry Oichi…….but what is about to happen is what's destined to happen. Live my love. And remember……I'll always be in your heart." He gently laid one final kiss on her lips before leaving her tent. On his way out he stopped in front of Mogoichi and handed him something. "Make sure she gets that." Mogoichi nodded as he watched Mitsuhide take him off to see Nobunaga.

A few hours later……

Oichi woke in a startle. "Huh!? Were am……NAGAMASA!" she quickly tried to get up but a firm hand made her lay back down. "Easy there….." Oichi looked up to see Mogoichi sitting next to her bed side. Fueled with anger she quickly slapped him as hard as she could. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! I NEED TO…….." Mogoichi put his hand over her mouth and hushed her. "Jeez hold on alright. Look……there's no need to rush anyway. Nagamasa is already….." Oichi's eyes filled with tears. She was to late. To late to save the man she loved, to late to escape the life she hated next to her brother. And it was all his fault. But she couldn't be angry at this moment. Her heart was broken. As soon as Mogoichi removed his hand form her mouth, Oichi burst into tears burring her face into her hands.

Mogoichi didn't want to say anymore, he wanted to comfort her for her loss. But he had been given orders. "Nagamasa didn't lose his life to your brother. He……he took his own life." Oichi didn't understand why he was even bothering with the details. She just wanted to die now. Now that Nagamasa was gone she felt as though she would never be able to go on. But Mogoichi's next words made her eyes wide.

"Oichi……do you like flowers?" Mogoichi gently took Oichi's hands and placed his own in them. When he removed them, a small bundle of flowers that were identical to the ones Nagamasa gave to her laid in her hands. Oichi looked up at Mogoichi not with hate, but with sorrow. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest. Mogoichi slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"He told me….this was the best for you."

* * *

**_And so ends my first one-shot. I really liked how it ended, plus it gave me a chance to do a drama for once. Ichimaru is back and I will be getting more fics out. Expect to see more._**


End file.
